Saigo No Uta Song Of The Conclusion
by Hori Midorikawa
Summary: We were coming home, from school, but the car slipped, it crashed. Now i'm alone in this town, searching for answers, the only companion is the silent wind.  SH1/SH2 'Town Perspectives' R&R  Please


"LOOK OUT-"

And that was all it took. One small blip on the road, and the car swerved, screeching and skidding. And then the three humans saw a wall.

It was a long time later when she opened her eyes. She was in the back of the silver Vauxhall and the doors were all open. She looked about for the two other people with her, and they weren't there.

She clambered from the car carefully, gripping her head, it hurt like all hell!

"MOM! KYMO! Where are you guys?" She cried out into the smouldering fog.

There was nothing, so she walked. And walked. And continued walking. Until she saw a large door, and a large building. She looked about, and there was no other way to go, so she'd have to go through the creepy building.

She felt a shiver go down her spine, despite the warmth of her brown jumper, and nearly relented with pushing the heavy doors open.

Inside was dark, so dark she could hardly see.

"Great, because I love the dark (!)" She said sarcastically, the dark was a major phobia.

She looked to her left and saw a piece of paper on a cork board. She took it and realised it was a map. She looked at it and stored it in her satchel. Dammit, what a nice trip home from school this was.

She approached a hallway, and seeing all but one door, she walked towards it, wanting to back out and run, but her family was sure to be there right? She gripped the handle, and tugged.

"Dammit, it's broken!" She complained aloud.

She withdrew her map and a red Sharpie from her school bag and leaned against the wall, scribbling a line over 'The Courtyard Entrance'.

She retreated backwards and looked up the metal staircase; she gulped before setting a foot upon it, jumping at the noise her feet made against the metal in the abandoned building.

She approached a door on the second floor and opened it. She heard a creak and ran upstairs till she reached the third floor. She panicked so much about scary noises.

"Better hope I find a power switch or a generator or something!" She grimaced at the dark again.

She went through the door on the third floor and jumped through, trying to not chicken out.

And there it was, she saw a notebook on the ground, and bended over to pick it up, stopping just beforehand.

"Hum, it's stuck to the floor with some kind of gum. If I can find a scraper and some light, I may be able to remove it! That may be a helpful piece of info!"

She turned, and walked down the hall, and after testing the doors, she came to one that was open. She heard a static crackling loudly in the room, and approached the source. It was a small green pocket radio. It was obviously broken.

"Heh, my favourite song." She joked as she picked it up.

Unbeknownst to the girl, a figure was rising up from her left, smothered in the black shadows of the messy apartment. It's face was blank, save for some noticeable lines over it's face in a cross shape, it had a v-necked dress made of human flesh, and had long dirty blonde hair covering most of it's face, and billowing down it's back.

The girl only turned when a very audible screech came from the figure. She turned and caught an outline of the creature and a long bastard sword. She gulped loudly before retreating. When her back hit a wall, she felt like it was all over. She felt some glass shards sticking into her back, and noticed a broken display case behind her. She dove her hand in and brought out a dark shape, she turned to face the rapidly approaching creature, and-

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

She was too shocked to realize it was a small handgun until she'd fired the fourth round. The creature flailed about madly before leaping out from the apartment's broken window. Inspection of it a few seconds later made it noticeable the creature was gone, the static noise with it.

The radio! Of course, the monster must have set it off like that somehow! She thought to keep it for future assistance.

Making her way to the kitchen, the searched all the cupboards and drawers, smiling when she found a small spatula.

"Time to get that diary!" She chuckled.

Upon leaving, she dashed the corridor again and back to the memo on the floor. It was tricky without any real light, but the radio's small illuminated screen managed to make it possible. She prised the diary from the floor and tumbled backwards with the sudden force.

"Well, what's it saying'?"

She opened the blue book, and, while thirty seven of the pages were blank, there was one small note.

'The light is there.

But I cannot reach it.

They beat me and hurt me.

But I have it now.

They cannot hurt me.

I have the light.

On My Dead Body.'

The girl closed the book, only to look up and scream loudly, for in front of her, skin rotten and decaying, was a corpse. A male corpse with lanky brown hair and a light in his hands.

After placing the book in the satchel hurriedly, the girl grabbed the light and fled down the stairs, running from a gargling strangulated cry from the above floor.

"What the hell what the hell what the hell WHAT THE HELL!" She repeated aloud, bashing into walls as she tore away from the continuing sound.

Then she flew over a ledge and into a room diagonally below it. With no way back up.

"Oh no!"

'Guess I shoulda been looking where I was going. Oh well, now I don't know where I am, I have to get out of here!'

Looking down, there was a long stairwell, and she gulped before dashing down the mossy steps. How they got mossy or even how these STAIRS were here, were a mystery, but this whole town seemed messed up.

And it looked like it didn't want to be nice to her. As the radio crackled out again.

Because up close, guarding a door, was a demon.

It had the basic outline of a female, with its arms stuck behind it and what looked like belts of flesh keeping them together. Its legs were spread, belts were also attached here. It was pink, not a nice pink, but a disgusting putrid pink, and it only had a mouth.

'What the hell are these things? Am I going insane…er?'

She


End file.
